A Little Problem
by Hogwarts914
Summary: When Wally accidently de-ages Robin into a three year old, can they hide from the League Wally's mistake until the effects wear off? No Slash, Rated K for now since I'm not planning anything YET!
1. WALLY!

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Young Justice.**

"I told you! I'm not getting in trouble just because you two are curious!" Artemis was shouting as Robin and Kid Flash were dragging her along the narrow halls of the Watchtower. M'gann was walking fearfully behind them.

"Relax, Arty, it's not like we are going to get caught!" Robin snickered. M'gann still looked frightened.

"But, guys!" she whispered. "Batman told us that we weren't allowed to go in the weapons room!" Everyone but Robin was afraid of the Bat.

The four of them reached the door to the Weapons Room and Robin stepped forward.

"Override Batman, 02, Robin, B01" The door scanned him up and down then said "Access Denied." Robin sighed.

"Darn it, Bats!" Robin knew Batman would do something to prevent the computer from accessing the Weapons Room. "He doesn't trust us."

"Why should he?" Artemis crossed her arms. Robin walked over to the keyboard beside the door and began hacking. After a few moments, the door opened.

"Come on!" Robin led the others into the Weapons Room. The walls were all lined with various guns and swords, most of which were glowing. Kid Flash sped over to a jar full of a blue glowing liquid on a pedestal. He picked it up and examined it.

"KF, don't touch that, it could be dangerous!" Robin (who was examining a small pistol) said cautiously. "Someone could get hurt! Most likely me!"

"Oh, relax! I'm not that clumsy!" Just as Kid Flash said that, he tripped on his own foot, sending the jar flying and breaking in front of Robin, drenching the Boy Wonder in blue goo.

"You were saying?" Robin was trying to rub some of the goo out of his eyes, forgetting that his hands were covered too. Artemis was too busy laughing.

"You were right, Robin! It was you!" Suddenly, Artemis, Kid Flash, and M'gann all gasped, looking at Robin, who finally got the goo out of his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, Robin saw the other three towering over him, like they had grown.

"Ok, I know I'm the shortest, but this is ridiculous!" Robin gasped when he heard his voice, which was now higher than it has ever been.

"Dude," Kid Flash's voice was shaking. "Why are you three?"

Robin rushed over to the pedestal Wally had picked the jar up from. He read the sign then turned to Wally, rage obvious, even through his mask.

"De-aging Liquid! You just de-aged me to a three year old!"

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Threat

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I sadly do not own Young Justice**

"We are so dead!" M'gann was pacing nervously.

"Well, it's Baywatch's fault!" Artemis shot the speedster a glare that could rival Batman's.

"Yeah, you just had to pick up the jar, didn't you?" Robin sent his best friend an intimidating stare. It would've been more intimidating if he wasn't three years old.

"You know what?" M'gann approached the de-aged Robin. "You are kind of cute when you are little!" Artemis looked thoughtful then her eyes brightened. "Yah! I guess he is!" She then turned to Wally, who was bright red with embarrassment. "If Robin wasn't so adorable, you'd be dead, Baywatch." Robin tried to struggle out of the two girl's grips as they hugged him, squealing over his cuteness as a kid.

"Yeah, thanks, Kid Idiot!" Robin finally broke free of the girls. "You made me cute!"

"Come on, let's look around while we're here." Artemis dragged the martian girl (Who was still chatting on about Robin's cuteness) further into the room. Robin was left still glaring at Wally.

"You know I'm gonna have to tell Batman about this." Robin turned to start to leave, but Wally grabbed him by his cape (Which luckily shrunk down with the rest of his uniform when he de-aged) and turned him back to face him.

"You can't!" Wally definitely didn't want to face the wrath of Batman after turning his protege into a three year old! the whites of Robin's mask grew smaller as his eyes narrowed.

"Why not?"

"Because, if you do, then it will reveal that you hacked into the room, and he'll kill us both."

"What about Miss. M and Artemis?"

"Well, we dragged them in here. Artemis literally."

"But, Batman would never kill me." A mischievous smirk started to form on Robin's face. "he adores me. But, I can't say the same for you. He'd have your head mounted on the wall of the Batcave in two seconds, believe me. Unless…"

"Unless what? Please! I'll do anything! Just don't tell Bats!"

"You have to do whatever I say."

"What, no way!" Wally looked offended. He wasn't anyone's butler. Didn't Robin already have one, anyway?

"Fine, I guess I'll tell Batman." Wally's eyes grew wide. As much as he hated being a slave, being mauled by Batman would be worse.

"You win! I'll do whatever you say!"

"Perfect."

**Reviews will be appreciated!**

**Plus, which of these characters should find out that Robin got de-aged?**

**A) Kaldur**

**B) Superboy**

**C) Zatanna**

**D) All of the above**

**I'm thinking probably all of them**


	3. Sneaking Around

**So I got your answers and it was a tie between Superboy and All, so I came up with a new plan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything**

"We should probably get out of here." Wally said, "They might come anytime soon, I mean, the meeting has got to be done by now."

"Wow. That was actually smart!" Robin mock clapped. Wally just scowled.

The two teen (well, technically teen in Robin's case) vigilantes found Artemis and M'gann in the corner of the room staring at a magic mirror. They pulled them away from it, almost getting black eyes in the process, and managed to drag them out of the room.

Artemis muttered curses to herself as they walked the halls. Robin turned to face her, walking backwards.

"Hey! You are the one who didn't want to go in there!" Artemis glared at him.

"And you are the one who did!" Robin was about to respond when footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Wally spotted an air vent, stopped, and turned to the others.

"Robin! Go in the vents! Meet us by the zeta tubes!" Robin nodded and Wally boosted him up to the air vent, which he quickly removed the cover of, climbed in, and then placed the cover back on.

As soon as he did, Black Canary came down the hall. She looked at the three teens who were trying to act innocent.

"Where have you guys been?" She asked.

"Just wandering." Wally replied. Black Canary still looked suspicious.

"You guys didn't go in the Weapon's Room, did you?" Wally looked shocked.

"Of course not!"

Black Canary narrowed her eyes, but walked on. The three let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That was too close." Artemis sighed with relief.

They ran back to the zeta tubes and told Flash and the others that they were going home.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked.

"Oh," M'gann made something up quick. "He went to the... bathroom! He said he'd meet us here in a few minutes."

Batman didn't seem totally convinced, but shrugged and he and Flash went down the halls. A bang was heard in the air ducts and Robin popped out of a vent, landing neatly next to Artemis. M'gann flew up and placed the cover back on it. They went though the zeta tubes.

**Recognize Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-03, Miss. Martian B-05, Artemis B-07**


	4. AN Not Discontinuing!

**Hey, guys! I am so so SO sorry I have not been updating. This has just not been my week.**

**So on Wednesday I found out that I couldn't go on pointe for dance this year, then my mom starting yelling at me that I could've tried harder.**

**Then on Thursday I learned how to do a front walkover, but I didn't get to show my parents because I foolishly tried to do a cartwheel into a back walkover WAY too fast for my level. I landed on my right arm REALLY bad in the backbend and ended up breaking my elbow.**

**Friday I missed school and had to go to the hospital for 6 hours and I got a bright orange cast.**

**So long story short, I'm not allowed to dance for a while and I'm most likely going to go insane or die from dance withdrawal.**

**It takes me forever to type, since fate always seems to have you break your dominant arm, so it will be a while (I'm incredibly sorry) to update.**

**Please understand, and I will try to update soon!**

**Thank you, my dear minions!**

**-Hogwarts914 :)**


End file.
